


Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

by amazonstorm



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bang is utterly edible in the PV, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Lady Gaga, Inspired by the Skydive PV, Mafia Boss Bang, POV First Person, possibly inspired by the Wolf of Wall Street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: Mafia AU. Bang Youngguk is a Mafia boss. You are his favorite girl. You have a special surprise for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't listened to BAP's "Noir" yet, GO DO IT.

"Darling, I'm home!" The husky voice got me all excited. I'd been waiting for Bang Yongguk, the love of my life, to return to our shared mansion. I knew that the work of a mafia boss was never done, but how I longed to keep him for myself. 

But now, for tonight, he was all mine.

 

"Welcome home!" I called, trying to make myself comfortable. "I'm in the bedroom!"

 

I hear his chuckle and a shiver runs down my spine. "I have something for you, love."

 

"That's funny. I have something for you, too..." The bedroom door then swings open and there he is.

 

Yongguk was as handsome as ever, dressed in a suit and holding a blue box in his hands. His eyebrows raised right to his hairline when he saw me.

 

I imagined that the sight of me lying nearly naked on a bed of cash was almost too much for him. I picked up a few bills and threw them in the air. "Bang, bang..." I sing, smirking, "We're beautiful, dirty rich..."

 

"Well, that's quite a welcome..." Yongguk says, once he's able to pick his jaw off the floor.

 

"Nothing but the best for my baby," I say, rolling over on my stomach to look up at him. "You've given me so much. This mansion, everything my little heart desires...I don't even mind that it was paid for in blood..." This caused his eyebrows to raise even more. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm not stupid. I know how you make money.”

 

“How much do you know?”

 

“Enough,” I was eyeing the box in his hands. “What’s that? A present for your favorite girl?”

 

He looked down at the box and then back up at me and then he smirked. Oh, his smile could melt the heart of anyone and I felt myself swooning a little. “Oh, well, babe, I know you’ve been frustrated while I was out working. And I saw you eyeing this when we were last out…”

 

There’s a rustle of cash as I sit up, excited. “You shouldn’t have!”

 

Yongguk comes towards the foot of the bed and hands me the light blue Tiffany’s box. “Whatever my darling wants, she gets.”

 

I let out a little squeal as I open the box to find a beautiful diamond necklace. My eyes lit up. “Yonggukkie, it’s beautiful!”

 

“Only the best for you, my love,” he came to kneel behind me on the bed, lifting the necklace out of the box and putting it around my neck. “It suits you.”

 

The sight of the diamonds around my neck made him lick his lips a little and I sighed dreamily before turning to press my lips to his. 

 

Yongguk’s kisses never failed to make melt. They were intense and passionate, yet sweet. I sighed into his mouth as he gently reversed our positions, easing me back down onto the bed of cash. He pulled away slowly, pressing soft, fluttery kisses all over my face as he backed up to take off his suit. 

 

The sight of his lean, toned body made my heart flutter a little bit, but the presence of his old scars, a work hazard, made my brows knit in concern. I leaned up to trace a couple and then looked into dark eyes. 

 

He kisses me to prevent me from saying what he knows I was going to say. He knows how much I worry for him. 

 

“If anything ever happens to me,” he promises as he lays himself fully on top of me, “…you will be well taken care of. You won’t have to worry.” There’s suddenly a smirk on his face as he slides my panties off. “Except about what I’m going to do to you within the next few hours.”

 

“What do you…OH! Yonggukkie!"


End file.
